Iceland x Reader:Secret Santa
by candyluver84
Summary: It was Christmas and Invited you to spend christmas with him and the other t my story it belongs to "the three pink doors" on DA.I own absolutely nothing. Accepting requests for one shots ocs or reader just PM me for them


It was very cold outside. Snow plowed through your face and frosted your nose. You hoped you weren't being pranked. It was a Secret Santa party, after all! With a trembling hand, you knocked on the door. You nearly gasped as Santa came out. "Oh, hello, _! Glad you could make it!"

You giggled. "Finland! You scared me!"

Finland let you in and took your coat and took your Secret Santa present. "Make yourself at home! The others are in the living room drinking ale."

You walked around the corner and saw the rest of the Nordics sitting around a warm fireplace, with Sweden staying as far away from Denmark as possible. It looked enticing so you took a seat next to... What was his name again? That's weird. You know you've seen him before. But were you ever introduced? His violet eyes met your (eye color) ones. Your heart skipped; God, he has gorgeous eyes (God: "I know, you don't have to tell me that.").

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I'm Iceland."

Oh thank God, you hadn't met him before! Iceland, huh? He was pretty cute, with his silver hair and deep purple eyes... Hang on... He was staring right back at you...

You quickly looked away, your face lighting up like a Christmas tree. You were staring at him! God, he probably thinks you're a freak now! Way to go, _, you probably blew your only chance with this guy. Why are you such a klutz?!

Suddenly, Denmark stood. "Ladies and germs, I'd like to propose a toast!" He held up a frothing cup of beer. "To _! May she always entertain us with that cute blush of hers!" Denmark winked at you. You blushed even deeper.

Norway came up behind Denmark and pulled at his tie. "Are you done being stupid?"

Norway and Denmark were finally broken up by Finland, who came in hauling a heavy looking sack. "Alright everyone! It's time for Secret Santa!" He moved to the middle and pulled out the first present. "This one's for... Denmark!"

Denmark snatched the present and ripped up the neatly tucked wrapping paper, revealing a large Stein. "Ack! No way! Who gave me this?" he exclaimed with the goofiest smile on his face. He looked inside the beer mug and found a torn sheet of paper with the words "Fuck you" on them. "Aw, Nor! You're the coolest, bro!" He reached over and wrapped his arm around Norway's neck.

"Fuck off," he sighed. "It's just a mug."

Finland pulled out another present. "Oh! Looks like this one's for me!" He carefully unwrapped the paper to reveal a pair of white earmuffs. "How lovely! Which one of you gave me this?" He looked around the room. "Was it you, _?"

You giggled in your chair. "Yeah. I figured it gets cold in the North Pole, so I got you something to keep you warm!"

"Aww, isn't she sweet?!" Denmark shouted, raising his glass again. "Let's hear it for _! Hip, hip!"

Norway slammed a piece of pie in his face. "Hooray."

Finland pulled out another present. "This one's for... _!"

Your eyes perked up. You received your gift, anxious to know what it was. You savored every moment as you carefully peeled off every piece of tape before slowly unwrapping your gift. It was something black and fluffy, and it had a red bow tie. "A... puffin?" You guessed. "A puffin! No way! I love puffins!" You hugged your new gift. Next to you, Iceland twitched.

"Idiot. Cough it up." He glared at the bird.

"Hell no, she likes me better than she likes your stupid present!" the puffin snapped. Iceland proceeded to pounding on the puffin's stomach until out of his mouth flew a little jewlery box. "What the fuck, bro?!" Mr. Puffin coughed.

Iceland picked up the little box and cleaned it up. He looked at it, almost unsure of what to do with it. "Would you rather keep the puffin?"

You giggled. "I'll take the box, thank you." He handed you the little blue box. God, I wonder that this is? You opened it slowly to reveal a silver necklace with a small (birthstone) on it. You gasped. "Iceland... It's beautiful..." Iceland blushed and looked away, but he ws caught by surprise when you wrapped your arms around him.

"Aww, lookit that!" Denmark wolf-whistled, his cheeks pink. He was drunk. "Iceland! You've got yerself a girlfriend!"

"Shut up, idiot!" Norway intervened, slapping him across the cheek. He instantly regretted it, because Denmark still had not cleaned up the pie.

"Well, why the fuck not? They look perfect together!" Denmark cheered. Iceland turned red. He grabbed his coat and stormed out of the room, a loud banging sound indicating he actually left the house. "Aw, Ice! C'mon! Don't be so... COLD!" Denmark laughed at his own joke. "Haha, get it?! Ice! Cold! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

You looked up with concern at the door. You grabbed your coat. "Thanks for everything, Finland. But I have to go now." Finland nodded in rushed out the door and looked around, hoping to see Iceland in the cold winter managed to spot two shadows walking away-a tall thin one and a short stout one.

"Iceland!" You called, running after him. "Iceland, hold on!" This is it. You were gonna tell him. You were gonna tell him you had a huge crush on him since you first saw him. And then he'll hug you and take you home and give you hot chocolate! "Iceland..." You looked closer. It was just a little tree with a large rock next to it.

You sighed and sat on the rock. He was really gone. Stupid Denmark. You would've confesses right then and there if he hadn't opened his big mouth. You looked at the gift. It was really something special. How did Iceland know what your birthstone was? He probably asked around.

"_?"

You jumped. Iceland was standing right behind you. "I-Iceland!"

"What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." He grabbed your gloved hand and led you away into his car. You could smell something sweet in the air. But before you could ask what it is, he handed you a cup. "Hot chocolate?"

You blushed as you took the drink. Well, it wasn't your entire dream, but you could live with that.

"I'm sorry about Denmark," he said after an awkward silence. "He can be a bit of an idiot when he's drunk."

You looked up at him. He was blushing too. "I-it's okay, Iceland. I..." You took a deep breath. This was it. "I kind of... I like you... A lot..."

Iceland peeked up at you. "You... You do?" His blush intensified. "Then... may I take you home?" You nodded. "And maybe we could go out together after that." He reached over and kissed you lightly on the cheek.

Then, "That's it? What the fuck was that? Man, you suck at picking up chicks!"

"Shut up, Mr. Puffin," Iceland warned.

"I mean seriously! Watch and learn, Padawan." He hopped up on the shoulder of your seat. "'Sup? You're lookin' mighty fine tonight. Wanna hook up?"

Iceland grabbed the puffin by the neck and rolled down the window, promptly dropping him in the snow. He rolled the window back up before the puffin could climb back in. "Sorry about that. Mind telling me where you live?" You giggled and the two of you drove off towards your house, followed by an enraged black bird who was screaming profanities too vulgar to be mentioned here.

FIN.


End file.
